


I'll Stay With You (For All Of Time)

by magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)



Series: tumblr prompts [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Communication, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Immortality, Introspection, M/M, Plans For The Future, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Jace told me something tonight.”“That he’s into Meliorn?” Alec asks, snorting. “Yeah, I know.”“No,” Magnus replies, a small smile gracing his lips. “Well, yes, that too. But he also told me what you asked Simon to do.”orMagnus realizes just how much Alec loves him.





	I'll Stay With You (For All Of Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I would love if someone at the wedding somehow mentioned Alec's willingness to become a vampire to be with/save Magnus. Cue sappy fluffy husbands cuddling in bed later and Magnus brings it up. Maybe talk of future immortality for Alec.

Alcohol stings at the seam of Magnus’ lips as he takes a sip of his drink and his eyes sweep across the dance floor. The wedding reception is packed, familiar faces at every turn. It might make someone else feel overwhelmed, but Magnus thrives in this kind of environment. Body heat, wide grins, smooth footsteps; his magic loves the energy, the electrical currents that pure, uninhibited happiness sends into the air. 

Alec is in the middle of it all, hands clasped with Isabelle’s as she tries to lead him in a ridiculous dance. He throws his head back with laughter, hair flopping all over the place as she tries to twirl him. Even in her heels, she’s much too short to easily pull it off. Alec finally bends at the knees after a moment, taking pity on her, and messily spins in a circle.

The scene makes Magnus smile, Lorenzo’s words from earlier surfacing in his mind:  _“A family doesn’t need to be something that you’re born into. Families can be made.”_

This is his family now.

“I’ve never seen him like this,” a voice says from beside him, interrupting his thoughts. 

Magnus turns to see Jace, noting his sweat-covered forehead and wide grin. He combs his hair back with his fingers, grimacing at the moisture he finds. 

“I hope I can take some credit for that,” Magnus replies, turning back to look at his husband. 

Now he has Madzie in his arms. He spins her around over and over, probably because he has no idea what else to do. He’s adorable. 

“You can take all the credit. The rest of us had him for years and didn’t make a dent in that frown of his. He needed you.”

Magnus turns back to him slowly, eyebrow raised, and looks down at his wrist. Sure enough, the alliance rune is still etched into his skin, sticking out against the paleness. Magnus’ had faded hours ago, but apparently Jace had other plans.

“Is that Meliorn I saw you dancing with just now?” Magnus asks nonchalantly, taking another sip of his drink.

He sees Jace’s face flush red over the rim of his glass and has to swallow the laugh that tries to bubble up in his throat. He never would have pictured them together before yesterday, but he saw the concerned expression on Jace’s face as he bent over and tried to stop Meliorn’s bleeding. He cares a great deal more than he lets on, and when he’s bonded to Meliorn, he can’t hide that. 

“What can I say? He makes me honest,” Jace finally replies, a small grin settling across his lips as he composes himself. 

“You have my full support, then,” Magnus says, raising his glass in approval. “Unless you make him even less pleasant at Downworld cabinet meetings. I’d never hear the end of it from Alexander.”

Jace laughs and clinks his beer against Magnus’ glass, already turning to move back toward his newfound attraction, but he stops midstep.

“Hey Magnus,” he says, his smile turning fond as they meet eyes once more. “In case you ever have doubts about how much Alec loves you, just know that he begged Simon to turn him into a Vampire just so he could be with you in Edom.”

Magnus’ mouth falls open slightly, but Jace has already slipped back into the crowd by the time he’s able to think up a semi-coherent response. 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Magnus and Alec slip into bed, they’re both dead on their feet. Alec’s eyelids flutter with exhaustion as soon as he curls up beside Magnus, but there’s a smile on his face, wide and sleepy and content. Magnus reaches forward, tracing his fingers across his lips. 

He wants to ask him about it.

It’s not the right time. Not really. They’re tired, and newlywed, and probably going to be very glad they got a good night’s sleep tomorrow morning when they wake up and keep themselves busy with activities that are most definitely not work related. But…they’re finally alone, without hundreds of eyes on them that hold any sort of expectations. 

“What?” Alec asks softly, smiling as Magnus drops his glamour and blinks slowly at him.

 _Fuck it_. 

“Jace told me something tonight.”

“That he’s into Meliorn?” Alec asks, snorting. “Yeah, I know.”

“No,” Magnus replies, a small smile gracing his lips. “Well, yes, that too. But he also told me what you asked Simon to do.”

Alec’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion for a moment, but understanding quickly lights up his eyes. He raises his eyebrows and leans back slightly.

“Oh,” he says. “Yeah. I forgot about that.”

And  _that’s_  something Magnus can’t understand at all. The simplicity behind the words. It’s not as if Alec isn’t aware of the grueling process newborn vampires have to go through, or how drastically his life would be changed if he were to make that decision. He’s not the type to act irrationally. He overthinks everything, from what kind of cheese he wants on his sandwich to who he sends out on the most dangerous missions. Everything is calculated, considered, careful.

It doesn’t make sense.  _He_  doesn’t make sense. 

Magnus can feel him watching him closely, waiting for him to continue, to make some sort of point, and he sighs, reaching forward to brush Alec’s unruly hair off his forehead.

“Why would you ever do that to yourself?” he asks, voice quiet.

Alec doesn’t hesitate. “Because you were in danger.”

Magnus lets out a laugh of disbelief at that, eyes raising to the ceiling. 

“So you’d just throw away your life? You’re the Head of the Institute, a brother, a son–”

“A husband,” Alec interrupts, voice firm. 

“That’s beside the point.”

“No, Magnus, that  _is_  the point. The point is that  _you_  are my life. Letting you stay there alone to die, that would have been throwing my life away. There was no other conclusion to come to. There was just that fact.” 

Magnus can’t answer, can’t speak at all. His throat is uncomfortably tight and tears well up in his eyes as realization hits him. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood would do anything for him. 

The commitment washes over him like a cool breeze, a breath of fresh air in a world full of suffocating apathy. In all of the centuries Magnus has been alive, he has never experienced this level of care. He’s always been the one to lay down on the wire, to let others walk over him and reach safety. 

He’s always been the one who gets left behind.

“You would be–”

“–immortal. Yeah. Would that be such a bad thing?” Alec’s voice softens with insecurity, and he presses his lips together. He spins his ring around his finger over and over, and Magnus watches him, shaking his head slightly. 

“No,” he answers, and it’s surprisingly easy. He lays his hand flat against Alec’s cheek. The ring stops spinning. Alec smiles. “No, Alexander. That wouldn’t be such a bad thing at all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, huh? We've reached the end of the road.
> 
> Words really can't express just how grateful I am for all of you who subscribed to me and left kudos and comments over these past couple years. Writing for this fandom keeps me sane, and you're all amazing.
> 
> I know there's been a lot of worry about creators disappearing now that the show is over, but let me make this very clear:
> 
> I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. 
> 
> I hope you're all doing okay, or at least trying to cope. If you want to chat about anything, you can visit me on tumblr or twitter. Same username as here! 💜


End file.
